Mlp short stories?
by xXravinaXx
Summary: *reuploaded due to it not updating* i dont know anymore..
1. Story 1

Okay first story . if you don't like M.l.p then please skip :character's: Skyla and Creamsicle ( Featuring: Trixie and some other ponies)

* * *

Skyla sighed as she walked down the snowy road on her way home, as she did it started to snow again. "Oh come on you stupid weather!"Skyla exclaimed as

she walked faster into the snowy abyss. As she reaches her destination she quickly ran inside and slammed the door closed freezing. "Things would have been better in cloudsdale with Creamsicle where their wouldn't' be much snow..." she said as she sighed.

Before she could walk to the living room a yellow Pegasus pony with a orange mane appeared in her face " D'AWWWW I KNEW YOU'RE MISS ME BUDDY!" said the pegsi who was flying upside down in her face. Skyla screamed as she fell backwards in surprise "CREAMSICLE WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" she yelled

. "Well i wanted to visit my buddy Skyla since its almost heart's warming eve!" Creamsicle exclaimed happily flying around the room in excitement."...So...you break into my house and eat my pudding...?" she questioned very annoyed.

"I didn't eat you're pudding!" Creamsicle exclaimed almost yelling."CREAM..." skyla said in a stern voice. "...Okay i did" the pegsi said shyly." Skyla sighed knowing this was gonna be a long month.

* * *

Skyla was now walking with Creamsicle to the local sweet shop to get some more well sweet's. "I'm bored,are we their yet, since when was my hair orange?

,since when was your hair brown?" Creamsicle asked bored of walking their already sadly to Skyla's annoyance. "Since forever cream..." the teal pegsi said sighing in her friend rather hyper personality, though yet she admire's it too how shes always happy and hyper. "WEEEERRRREEEEEE HEEEERRRRREEEE" Creamsicle yelled in the Pegasus's ear making her slightly jump. "Okay okay no need to yell in my ear..."Skyla said slightly laughing. As they walk inside Creamsicle hurried to the ice cream isle in excitement while Skyla was looking around for the pudding and other sweets. Sadly as she looked around the shop she discovered their was none in sight, so she walked to the counter and rang the bell...bad idea.

"WELCOME TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! SWEET SHOP!" a blue unicorn with light blue hair yelled out of no where. "Oh dear Luna" Skyla whispered sightly as Creamsicle was now walking their, "whats going on?" the yellow pegsi asked confused. "Excuse me? but uhh wheres the pudding?" Skyla asked with a confused yet annoyed tone. "Oh..." the blue unicorn said this time with out yelling, "where out" she said in a bored voice. "OUT!? BUT I NEED IT FOR A PARTY IN GOING TO!" Skyla yelled." Well then go to sugar cube corner" the unicorn now known as Trixie (as it says on her name tag) said with a bored and now annoyed tone. Skyla sighed before leaving the shop Creamsicle following behind."What are we gonna do now Skyla? Cream said questioning.

"What we always do...THROW ROCKS AT THE WINDOWS! (( you thought i was gonna say try to take over the world did you ewe...)).

* * *

Welp sorry guys but that's all. ((oh my god what have i done..))


	2. Story 2

( The temple of the lost record featuring vinyl and octavia ((with a guest))

* * *

" Vinyl scratch i blame you for this!" the grey earth pony Octavia yelled out at the white unicorn Vinyl scratch. "Calm down its only a few miles away" the unicorn said to her friend Octavia who she knew since Octavia moved to Ponyville. Their was silence before the earth pony talked again "...calm..? I AM CALM THIS IS THE CALMEST I EVER BEEN SINCE THIS TRIP VINYL SCRATCH!" Octavia yelled once again running to follow the unicorn through the forest.

" Pfft this is very "unlady like" of you Octavia" Vinyl laughed running knowing Octavia is already as mad as she is already about this already."Dont even start their Vinyl! its your fault were in this mess, you had to get the "Golden record of Equestria" " Octavia huffed calming down a little knowing anger wasnt gonna solve anything at all. The fact Vinyl believed this whole myth made Octavia face-hoof even thinking about it, she dragged her out of her own home with her magic just to go to this stupid adventure with her.

" Oh my Celestia...OCTAVIA YOU GOTTA SEE THIS" Vinyl yelled as Octavia appear by her side gazing at the temple in front of them in amazement. "B-but how!? it was just a old foal tale..." Octavia said confused still looking at it in amazement, "doesn't look like a old foal tale to me" Vinyl said laughing. Octavia slightly glared at Vinyl at the joke she made still angered about the whole trip, she sighed as she begin walking to the temple with Vinyl.

* * *

As they entered inside the surrounding of the place was filled with cobwebs,dust and torch's. Octavia looked in disgust but what did she except in a temple in the jungle a nice rug, a fire place and some tea?." Now lets get the record and get out of here by the life boat!" Vinyl said happily walking leaving Octavia shocked her eye twitching finding out about the extra boat.''Y-you...found a life boat...AND NEVER TOLD ME!?" Octavia yelled making her friend turning around slyly.

"Uhh...yes?" vinyl said smiling like a idiot backing away from the angered pony. " Vinyl scratch get that record and lets leave...SO I CAN KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK - i lost my cello because of you...-" the pony says in a calm voice. "Haha...r-right" Vinyl said slying still smiling like a idiot as she walk back to the stand the record could be when suddenly.

A crashed was made as a grey-blue pegsi pony rammed into Vinyl Octavia smiling slightly but then ran to help."DERPY WHOOVES!?" the ponie both yelled at the same time as the ditsy pegsi got up shaking her head before looking at them smiling. "Oh hey guys! are you here for the diamond muffin too?" the pegsi asked confused yet still smiling. "Derpy this is the temple of the the golden record" Vinyl said to the confused pegsi." Really? doesn't say on the map" she said a he handed Octavia the map who eye twitched again a she looked at vinyl.

"Vinyl YOUR A DEAD PONY!" Octavia yelled chasing Vinyl who ran out of the temple leaving Derpy alone who was now leaving with the muffin.

* * *

the end hoped you like the story


End file.
